Thirty Days
by PastelFandoms
Summary: When the month of September becomes the month of familes re-uniting,Tris and Tobias must go back to Abnegation,Back to Marcus. Tobias leaves Dauntless with an open mind and decides to give Marcus a clean slate. Tris,however is not so forgiving.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everybody,and This is my new story,I'm really sorry if the concept seems totally un-realistic. I will updating from once to maybe three times a week.

-PastelFandoms

Ps. Sadly I don't own Divergent,Veronica Roth does.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

I wake and as my eyes flutter open, I see Tobias emerge from the bathroom,a scowl planted on his handsome face. I sit up,and his eyes move towards me. He smiles for a second before looking away but even then I know it's forced.

Tomorrow,the month begins. Last year,Abnegation announced a new rule. Every September,Each person must stay with their old their old faction. They say it's because hate is brewing between factions,and we have to re-unite. But there's been hate for years,and I know Marcus had something to do with it. Last September,Me and Tobias stayed my Mother and Father. But this year,It's Marcus.

I could stay with my Mother and Father again,but I just couldn't leave Tobias with that monster. The man who never leaves his fear landscape,the man who wakes him from his sleep in a sweat. I couldn't. But even so,I know Tobias wants to forgive his father,because theirs still an ounce of Abnegation in him.

I swing my legs out of bed and approach Tobias,who is daydreaming out the window. He is already dressed in the usual black jeans and black t-shirt. .My hand slithers around his waist as I lean my head against his shoulder. He smiles at me. "Good Morning." He says,leaning down to kiss my lips softly. "Good morning to you ,too." I say back as I pull away.

I walk to my closet and pull out some black skinny jeans. Similar to the ones we were given in Dauntless initiation. I walk to the bathroom and close the door behind me,thinking about the rest of the day.

**Tobias P.O.V**

_"Its for your own good."_

I jolt awake,those works still ringing in my ears. I look across the bed,over at Tris,who is still sleeping soundly,the covers wrapped around her small body. Then I look at the clock,The glowing numbers read '07:34'. Tris probably won't wake for another hour or so. I get dressed,in the usual clothes. I open the door of our apartment and step out into the quiet hallway.

The only people awake now are new initiates who have yet to adjust and me.

I wake my way to The Pit and lean on the railing over the chasm. I let my mind wander,and he first thing I think about is the date. It's the Thirty-First of August,which mean tomorrow I will go back to Abnegation,to Marcus. This time,however,I will have Tris with me. I can't decide if this is good or bad.

Well both,I guess. Good because I won't be alone.

But bad because I remember what Tris did in my fear landscape. I remember how she took my place when Marcus was going to strike me.

I don't want her hurt,but I know I can't stop her,if Marcus tries anything.

I make my way back to the apartment,these thoughts filling my mind. I walk into the bathroom,leaning over the sink and splashing my face with water. I dry it off with a towel and walk out. I hear a shuffling and look towards Tris,My eyes meet her blue-ish grey eyes and I force a smile,before looking out the window.

I take in everything I can see,the buildings,the ridiculous people who stand on top of the buildings.

My mind once again begins to wander,but is brought back when a small hand slides around my waist,and I feel a pressure on my shoulder.

I lean down,meeting Tris' eyes for just second before I kiss her soft lips lightly.

* * *

I'm sorry it's short but I don't want to have to write a long chapter,until I know people like it,so this is sort of a trial.

-PastelFandoms


	2. The Party

Again,this chapter is short but I was really flustered this week with three frickin birthdays in the one week and this just slipped my mind.

-PastelFandoms

* * *

**Tris POV**

Me and Tobias are on our way to the pit,where a going-away party is being thrown. I am wearing the same outfit I wore this morning.

I didn't bother to change because there's no point. This party won't be will be binge drinking,fast food and bad dancing.

Tobias' grip tightens on my hand and I look down at it,then up at him. He is smiling,almost grinning at me. I know what will happen at this party. Tobias will go with Zeke,Lynn and Marlene to get drunk.

I will sit with Christina,Will and Al to eat food and talk.

Tobias stops as we turn the corner. Some people are dancing in a big group in the middle,while other are standing and talking or sitting down and eating. I look back at Tobias and he leans down slightly and kisses my lips softly.

"Woo! Yeah,get in there Four!" We break apart as Zeke's voice reaches us. My cheeks are burning with embarassment but Tobias just chuckles and says. "Shut up Zeke." He kissed my cheek quickly before leaving with Zeke.

"Tris!" A voice calls,I spin around,trying to find were it came from. I finally see Christina sitting at a table with Will,waving frantically. I make my way over and sit down,smiling.

"So Tris,Are you and Tobias staying together in Marcus' house?" Will asks,before digging into a pile of fries.

"Yeah." I say cheerily,but my mind is grim.I wonder how Tobias will act towards Marcus,or how should I act towards him. "Are you guys staying together?" Will and Chris look at each other briefly and shake their heads.

"Nah,Maybe next year." She says as she takes one of Wills fries. He doesn't seem to notice so I take the risk and reach towards the plate,My eyes on the prize.

"Hey!" Will smacks my hand and my burst in a fit of laughter before her allows me to take one.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

The party has been going on for a few hours now and people are only now getting into the spirit of it,even so,I may go back to the apartment soon. I say my goodbyes to the group with a pat on the back and hug,before I get up to go look for Tris. The Dj is playing the only slow song of the night,and I want to dance with Tris I push through a few people to the dance-floor and find her dancing. With Will. I feel a spark of jealousy inside me and I'm shocked. Why should I be jealous,It's Will,he has Christina and I guess it was my fault for being gone all night. But still,I feel like Will's hand is too far down Tris' back.

I stand at the side until the song is over and until they break apart before approaching the group. Tris smiles at me and I get a casual 'hey' from Will and Christina.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask Tris.

"Yeah,I am." She says,relief showing on her face,as she hugs both Will and Christina,whispering things during the hug I can't hear.

She breaks away from them and takes my hand,as we turn and push through the people. We climb up the stairs to our apartment and she lets go of my hand to go and flop onto the bed.

"Tris,I want to talk about tomorrow."

"I know you do."

I sit on the edge of the bed,thinking about how to start this off. "Tris,When we get to Abnegation,I'm going to try and give Marcus a clean slate,and I want you to also."

"I'll do my best,Tobias." She says,her voice soft.

I kiss her cheek then get up off the bed to go to the bathroom. While I'm in there,I take my shirt off and throw it in the laundry. I walk out,shaking my hands off. "And Tris-" I stop,seeing her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling slowly.

I slowly and gently unlace her boots and slip them off,then I peel her jacket away from her body. I pull the blanket up over her and then slip under it myself.

I don't sleep for at least an hour,trying to remember happy memories from my child-hood but they all include my mother,I can't think of any with Marcus.

Then another question rises in my mind ; Marcus or Dad? Would Dad feel wrong leaving my mouth after all these years?

These thoughts plague my mind until I finally drift into a heavy sleep.


	3. Day One

Yay,so finally the month begins,and as you will notice along the way is that each chapter is going to be a day.

Enjoy!

-PastelFandoms

* * *

Day One

**Tris POV**

Light floods into the room as memories flood into my mind.

Today is the day. The day me and Tobias leave Dauntless and venture into Abnegation.

I roll over to see Tobias staring up at the roof,I reach across the bed and weave my fingers through his. He looks over at me and smiles,but his face is laced with worry and concern.

I roll back and check the time. Shit. It's eight-thirty,The train leaves at nine. I heave myself out of bed and get dressed,Tobias is already dressed,so he must have gotten up earlier.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I ask as I begin to brush my hair.

"I didn't feel the need to. We have loads of time." I hear the bitterness in his voice.

I press my lips together and turn away to the suitcases which lie on the ground.

There's two,me and Tobias packed days ago and they've sat here,untouched since then so I feel no need to check them.

"Tris." Tobias' sudden hand on my back makes me jump and turn to him. "Just so you know,I won't feel betrayed or offended by your behaviour." What? Why would he be?

"Come on,Let's go" I say as I pick up my suitcase and begin towards the door,Tobias right behind me with his suitcase.

Tobias POV

Tris locks the apartment and we start out journey towards the rooftop. We climb up,barely keeping out suitcases with us. But that's the easy part. The hard part is getting on the train,I'm strong which mean I can jump with the baggage but Tris will have to throw hers into the car before ours and then run quickly and jump into her own.

We are just in time as we hear the clatter of metal on metal as the train comes towards us. I jump,my suitcase pressed againt my chest with one hand. I hear a thump and there's a moment of worry before Tris hauls herself into the car.

"See you in the city." She says as she opens the doors between the two cars and jumps across the gap.

I lean out of the car and look down along the tracks and see the city approaching. I haul my suit case up into my arms and back against the back wall.

The grassy hill that leads to the city snakes into my view and I begin my run towards the edge of the car,pushing off the metal floors.

There's a moment of suspension before my shoulder slams into the ground and I roll down the hill about a metre. I look to my right and see Tris lying on the grass,her suitcase beside her.

"You okay,Tris?" I ask,getting up. She starts laughing,her body shaking with hysterics. "Yeah."

I walk over,pulling her up by her arm with a chuckle.

* * *

When me and Tobias are done un-packing,we head downstairs to the smell of vegetables. We enter the kitchen and Tobias takes a seat quietly.

I get up and approach Marcus,reaching out and touching his shoulder. "Marcus? Would you like any help?" I ask,that tiny bit of Abnegation shining through. "Yes,Beatrice,Cut the carrots."

I'm about to correct him again but he shoves a knife at me and I quickly get to work. Marcus turns around.

"So Tobias,how long have you and Beatrice been together?" Marcus asks and I detect a hint of knowing in his voice.

"Around three years,we got together when _Tris_ was still in initiation."

"Ah,lovely,so Tobias,how about me and you go for a walk through the city after dinner."

Tobias hesitates.

"What about Tris?

"Oh I'm sure she would love to visit her mother and father. Wouldn't you Beatrice?"He says,turnig to me. He's giving me the smile your mother would give a child if they had to answer an important question.

I nod as I push the pile of diced carrots away from me.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

We eat dinner in complete silence,and as Marcus starts washing the dishes,Tris and I sit on the porch,thinking. I think about Marcus,he seems fine,I think I'm ready to get closer to him.

Tris leans against my shoulder and sighs. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah,It's just that,I feel Marcus judging us,because we're not acting like Abnegation should. But we shouldn't have to,should we? We're not Abnegation."

She makes a good point. Should we act Abnegation,or should we just be ourselves?

"Tris,I think-" "Tobias? Do you want to go for that walk now?" Marcus is suddenly behind us and me and Tris stand up together,our hands now joined. "Yeah sure,Tris are you going to visit your parents?"

She thinks for a moment before shaking her head. "No,I think I'll just go for a short walk."

Marcus gives her the key to the house and she slips it into her pocket. I don't like the idea of her walking around on her own but I don't think Marcus would like if I asked her to join us.

She walks along the gravel path in the opposite direction as I turn to walk with Marcus,towards the city where the factionless dwell. As soon as we're out of Abnegation sector,his hand on my shoulder stops me and I turn towards him.

"Tobias,since we are going to be together for a month I think we should get the awkwardness out now."

I gulp,and my hand instinctively reaches up to rub the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry,So sorry. I really don't want there to be any bad blood between us,and I know it's a big thing to ask,but could you please forgive me?" I'm taken back for a few moments,this is not what I had in mind. I thought he would let it linger in the air before it drove me crazy.

I take a deep breath. "I want to forgive you but it's going to take some time to trust you again." Silence hangs in the air before he wraps his arms around me and I do the same to him. But a question still bugs me.

"Marc-Dad why did we have to come all the way out here for you to say that?" He looks over at me like it's obvious.

"Of course I didn't want Tris to know about you and me."

"She knows already."

"What?" Marcus says,a scowl forming on his face.

"She's seen my fear landscape,of course" I say and as soon as the words leave my mouth I regret them.

"I'm in your fear landscape?" I swear I hear his voice crack but I must have had imagined it because his voice is as solid as ever.

In awkward silence we continue our walk through the city.

* * *

**Tris POV**

The gravel crunches under my feet as I walk through the many grey houses,many worn but selfless people refuse to fix them,using the resources for the factionless.

I sigh,staring down at the ground as I walk until my feet meet cracked pavement. I look up at the buildings in front of me,these are abandoned,not even the factionless go here,it's just bare buildings.

I continue walking,my gaze on the ground.

A hand suddenly clamps around my shoulder and I turn and duck,the hand slipping away. In front of me stands a hooded person. "Are you Tris Prior?" The person asks and I can tell by her voice that it's a woman.

"Depends on who's asking." I retort.

"It doesn't matter who I am,I'm just here to warn you." My eyes widen slightly. "Warn me? About what?"

"Don't trust Marcus,He may seem nice,But it's all a mask."

I look down the street to the Abnegation sector. "What are you-" I turn back. But she's gone. I look all around me before deciding that my walk is over and I begin on my way back to the house. When I reach the door I reach into my pocket,take out the key and unlock the door,stepping in and setting the key on a table by the door.

I go up stairs and into out room,smiling I push the two beds to the centre of the room and lay my pyjamas on my side of the bed. I hear the door close downstairs and I lean over the edge of the stairs and see Tobias and Marcus,and they both look more comfortable to be around each other.

I walk downstairs and see Tobias sitting on the couch and Marcus closing the curtains,her turn and sees me. "Hello Beatrice."

"Hello." I say stiffly as I smile at Tobias and sit down , he wraps his arms around me. "Hey." He whispers. "Hi,how was your walk?" I ask and his smile falters slightly. "Fine."

* * *

Time flies quickly and soon it's eleven pm. Tobias has been reading a book for the past few hours and I've been reading it with him,but now my eyes frequently close with fatigue.

"Come on,Tris." Tobias says,making me make almost instantly. He gets up and takes my hand. "Marcus,Tris and I are going to bed. Goodnight." Marcus looks up from his book,smiles softly and nods.

My head upstairs and I change into my pyjamas,shorts and a tank top. Tobias wears just sweatpants.

We crawl under the covers and he wraps his arms around me. His skin is warm,and I curl against it,sighing.

"Goodnight Tris,I love you." Tobias whispers.

"I love you night." I murmur.

Today was the first day,and to be honest,I think it went okay.

I drift into sleep,the hooded woman's words repeating in my mind.

* * *

So there you go,first day,kinda boring in my opinion but I just wanted to set out things for the future.

Hope you enjoyed.

-PastelFandoms


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys,but since school has started I haven't had time to write this story because everything is so rushed. But I am not abandoning it,I am taking a break for three weeks. Hopefully everything will be calmed down then. Again,Sorry. See you in three weeks.

-PastelFandoms


End file.
